The present invention relates generally to shutters for print heads.
Many imaging devices used to print labels on objects, such as cartons, boxes, or the like employ a stationary inkjet print cartridge having a print head. Printing is accomplished by moving the object past the print head so that the print head deposits an image on the object by spraying ink through a number of nozzles in the print head onto the object. However, when the print head is not being used, many inks dry out, clogging the nozzles. For imaging devices, such as desktop printers, having movable print heads that move over a stationary printable medium during printing, the print cartridge and thus the print head is moved to a location where the print head is covered to prevent the ink from drying out and clogging the nozzles when the imaging device is not in use. However, by design stationary print heads cannot be moved to a location for covering the print head.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for preventing inks from drying out and clogging the nozzles of the print heads of stationary print cartridges.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a shutter for a print head of a print cartridge. The shutter includes a cover movably attachable to the print cartridge. The cover is movable between a closed position to cover the print head and an open position to expose the print head. An arm is pivotally attachable to the print cartridge and is movably attached to the cover. A biasing device for biasing the cover in the closed position is attached to the arm and is attachable to the print cartridge.
In another embodiment, a print cartridge is provided. The print cartridge includes a body and a print head. A cover is movably attached to the body. The cover is movable within a plane substantially parallel to the print head between a closed position to cover the print head and an open position to expose the print head. An arm is pivotally attached to the body and is movably attached to the cover for moving the cover between the closed and open positions. A biasing device is attached to the arm and the body for biasing the cover in the closed position.
Further embodiments of the invention include methods and apparatus of varying scope.